


Eat that Pussy Up

by spyfodder



Series: Gently We Combine [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Intersex, M/M, Shiro orders takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: "I didn't know you could get delivery in space."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be part of a bigger work. I just really needed to slather out some hot butter.

Sendak would have been lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a bit of shyness. Yes, he wanted sex. Yes, Shiro was familiar with his body and how to (mostly) please him. Yes, he had been plied apart in the spot the human was eager to explore before. That was the thing, though, wasn’t it - Shiro desired his pit. Sendak should not have been worried. He and his pet were most likely incompatible. Nothing would happen. Right?

The worries shed away from him like falling leaves, once the human had snuck fingers beneath the pouch between his legs, fingertips tracing the soft, thickly furred spot below. Sendak covered his face with a hand, greedy for the arousal of his nigh-touched pit, for Shiro to… to claim him. The thought set his fur on end. There had been no one since Zarkon, his emperor and mentor, and it had been absolute years. 

“It’s so soft,” Shiro said softly, and Sendak snorted in annoyed embarrassment. 

“Of course it… it is…” Sendak bit back a sigh as those wandering fingertips circled around the sensitive mound, and even further, slipped between its folds to brush just barely inwards. 

Shiro was watching Sendak with a burning gaze, wanting to see every reaction he stoked from his furnace of a lover. With each slow, probing stroke, Sendak relaxed, guard let down, and his features softened, opened, the normal aggressive, fiery dominance sweeping away to reveal something hidden and precious. 

It made Shiro lustfully hungry. 

The fingers left, and Sendak blinked wearily, wondering what was going on. Glancing down, he had hardly the time to register Shiro sliding low between his legs, thighs being pushed apart, near flat to the bed, as the pet dove in. His pit was pulled open, bare to the warm gust of breath blown against it, and Sendak was sucking in a sharp breath, claws curling into the sheets. 

“You… you sneaky bastard…” Sendak’s words were too breathy to be upset, and Shiro grinned before rubbing his fingertips over the dark, wet flesh he had found. He could smell the sharpness of Sendak’s arousal, the musk of his sex, so different from his cock, and Shiro’s mouth was practically watering for it. He did not act the starved man, though, going to his feast gently, tongue first, running the tip up between pouting petals. 

_“Torvech!”_ Sendak swore with a burst of air, and he managed to keep some semblance of control to keep from bucking up into Shiro’s face. The feeling of that little tongue against him, teasing and prodding along his petals, flicking over his waking pearl, Sendak was about to sign the end to his life’s contract.

“Been a while?” Shiro murmured warmly from his position, smirking, utterly smug that he had knocked Sendak down a bit. The Galran growl-purred deeply in response. Chuckling, Shiro went back to work, burying his lips against his keeper’s mound, nose pressed into his silky pouch as he worked his tongue once more inward. 

Sendak’s taste was mellow and creamy, bland almost, but Shiro was sure he could find himself getting addicted to it. He plied and played his tongue across the slick, plush flesh, listening to his lover’s hitched breaths and muffled moans, sounds he had hardly heard before, and the distinct sense of relaxation that was overtaking his thick frame. Glancing up, he saw Sendak clawing gently at his own chest, face relaxed and mouth open. Pleasing.

The more he worked, the more Sendak began to growl in arousal, hips canting up towards his eager mouth, where he worried the hardened pearl he had found, and lapped up his lover’s juices with lewd noises that neither had enough shame between them to care about. Shiro was panting by the time he came up for a breath, combing his fingertips through Sendak’s belly fur.

“Shall I make you come with my mouth, Sendak? Would that please you?” Shiro teased, loving the way his keeper looked at him with a dazed, lost expression. “I wanna feel you around my tongue.” 

“Filthy,” Sendak huffed, and dragged his heel along Shiro’s back, urging him not too gently to get back down between his thighs and finish the job. “Put that lascivious tongue to better use.”

Shiro smirked. Not one for disappointing the commander, he nuzzled back into the sopping, needy mound, thumbs holding petals open as he thrust and lashed his tongue. It was not an easily gained thing, Sendak’s sensitivity working for Shiro, but he suckled at the other’s little pearl, teasing and humming around it, sliding his two central fingers deep into his pit and massaging at it’s fleshy, ridged inside. He was fast to find that if he pressed up or down just right, it was enough to send Sendak into a gasping fit, body writhing and hips bucking in response to the magical touch. 

Keeping his tongue vigilant against Sendak’s pearl and worrying his fingers against a lower spot that had the commander practically thrashing, it didn’t take long for familiar deep noises of climax to be heard. Shiro’s brows furrowed, damp with sweat, as he shoved his mouth hard against Sendak, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could into the sweet, slick channel, feeling the clench and flutter of muscles as his lover came, filling his mouth with his taste that was all too eagerly swallowed down.

Sendak had forgotten how good it felt, the rush of hormones that left him feeling boneless and utterly wasted, after being treated in that spot. He panted deeply, glancing down just in time to see Shiro sitting up, chin dripping with wetness, tongue lapping around his lips to gather every bit he could. Those dark eyes were once more pinned on Sendak, sending fire through his veins, and the way Shiro moved to crawl up his body was absolutely predatory. 

But his touch was gentle, soothing, as fingers smoothed over his relaxed brow and over his limp ear. Sendak could scent himself on Shiro’s breath. He did not hesitate in pulling the human down, licking across his chin and mouth to taste as well. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know,” Shiro confided quietly, smiling. “Think I should go to town down there more often to see you like this.”

“Ugh, so much for my reputation of being a ruthless master,” Sendak grunted, narrowing his eye.


End file.
